The present invention relates to earthworking implements and more specifically relates to earth-engaging teeth for earth-working implements designed for loading material.
It is known in the art to mount teeth at equispaced locations across the length of cutting blades for earth-working implements, such as loader buckets and scraper bowls, for the purpose of fracturing material ahead of the blades so as to reduce the power required for loading the material. However, in some materials such as soils having a high clay content for example, such fracturing is localized to respective zones which are not much wider than an individual tooth thus resulting in the cutting blade encountering earth which has not been fractured or otherwise loosened. Thus the power requirement for loading such material is relatively high.